1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for storing and spraying liquids, and in particular, to a low cost, recreational spray system which stores water and other liquids under pressure such that the water may be sprayed from the system by operation of a nozzle.
2. Summary of Related Art
Recreational and toy devices for spraying water are well known. Nearly everyone has used a squirt gun or other device to spray water at some time during their youth. In addition to recreational applications, portable spray devices are used for numerous commercial applications.
A number of different techniques are used to spray a liquid from a storage container. The simplest toy devices typically include a pumping device in a reservoir of liquid such that the liquid is sprayed from a discharge tube when a trigger is operated.
In other devices, a liquid is stored under pressure and then is sprayed when a nozzle or other relief mechanism is actuated to spray the liquid. The pressure in the storage containers is generally supplied by a hand pump or other external pressure source.
In today's recreational market place, the use of larger and more powerful squirt guns has been observed. The volume of water stored and sprayed by such large squirt guns and the distance covered by the spray have increased significantly.